Descention of Chaos
by Kylara-Jade
Summary: Season 4, After Crank in the Shaft. Post Zach, post Hodgela breakup, pre Roxie. A lot has complicated thing for the Jeffersonian crime solving squints...can they handle another spanner in the works?
1. And So The Emotional Turmoil Begins

_**Set After The Crank In The Shaft.**_

_**I'm not going to deny it. I am a massive Hodgins fan...hence the whole plot is going to originate from him... (I might be a little tired of reading cliché BB romances)...but this wasn't going to write itself, so I decided to stop being so scathing of the lack of new original ideas and try out a not very original one of my own.**_

_**Feel free to like it, hate it, or tear it to shreds**_

_**It's my first Bones fanfic, but don't feel the need to go easy on me**_

"Bones!"

Booth's voice sounded through the building, no longer startling its occupants due to it's now familiar tone.

Dr Temperance Brennan looked up from the remains that she was pouring over on the platform. Angela appeared from her office, Hodgins looked up from his microscope and Cam paused in her conversation with an intern.

"Yes Booth?" came the reply "Do we have a case?"

Booth rolled his eyes as her jogged up onto the platform

"Can't a guy visit his partner because he feels like it?" he asked

Bones raised an eyebrow before answering

"Booth, I am trying to catalogue the injuries and ascertain the cause of death of these remains. Surely this 'visit' could have waited until after office hours?"

It was Booth's turn to smirk.

"Since when do you keep to office hours?"

Angela and Hodgins grinned at each other from their opposite sides of the room, before glancing away bashfully, their break up still at the height of its awkwardness.

"The sentiment of respecting my work would have been appreciated. If we have no case I hardly see the point of you visiting me during work."

"Awww come on Bones! Live a little would you?"

"I have Booth. For many years, in fact. And I intend to live for more. I also fail to see what your statement has to do with our topic of conversation."

Booth shook his head

"Never mind Bones, never mind. Come on, let's go to the Diner."

"No, Booth, I have to finish cataloguing the remains."

Booth started to move around the table which the mentioned remains were lying on to stand next to his stubborn partner.

"Bones, its 3 in the afternoon. I'm willing to bet that you haven't even thought of eating lunch yet..." He trailed off looking at Angela for confirmation, who nodded her confirmation, accompanied by a wink.

"Booth..." began Bones

"Nuh-uh, no arguments. Dead guy hear can wait a couple more hours before being processed."

"But..."

"Diner, Bones. Now."

"Booth..."

"Do I have to carry you out of here?"

"That would be highly undignified Booth. Though, in some cultures..."

Groaning in frustration Booth opened his mouth to stem the flow of anthropological jargon, when a phone rang, shattering the silence that had settled of the rest of the department.

"Oops." muttered Hodgins as he fished out his mobile meekly from his pockets as everyone glared at him. "My Bad."

Answering the phone he turned away, as the argument on the platform picked up again.

"Not a culture study here Bones. Just trying to make sure my partner does not pass out from lack of food."

"I ate this morning Booth – technically it would take longer than the 9 hours you are suggesting for someone of my body mass and health to 'pass out'"

"Really pushing it here Bones. We're going..."

"What!" A strangled cry came from the corner of the room. All eyes turned his way as a pale Jack Hodgins, entomologist and millionaire slid to the ground in obvious despair. Everyone could pick up on his one sided conversation on the phone.

"Have you...O god...No, no I had no idea....Is she...."

Silence reigned in the lab

"What do you mean _you_ have no idea? It's your job to have an idea!" his tone turned harsh

"Sorry sir isn't going to cover it – What are you doing?"

"That isn't good enough, I don't care what your..."

The blood came rushing back to his face as he stood, his anger now apparent.

"Thank you then Officer, for your insincere words and your lack of compassion. I already know with you incompetent public servants – If you want something done, you have to do it yourself."

With a snap of his phone, he hung up. Emotional turmoil was obvious in his eyes. Jack Hodgins had not been this mad in a very long time. He looked up to see everyone watching him, their interest in Booth and Brennan long dispersed.

"Is...Everything alright Dr Hodgins?" came Cam's voice

"No, everything is not bloody...I'd like to request time off Dr Saroyan." his tone became clipped and measured.

She blinked in surprise.

"Well, you do have a lot of vacation hours..." she hesitated slightly "May I ask the reason?"

Hodgins met her concerned gaze, eyes still flashing.

"Personal Reasons." he spat out, before in one swift movement collecting his belongs from his desk and striding out the door.

Angela went to follow, before realising that she no longer had the right to be his shoulder to cry on.

And everyone snapped backed to reality as the lab door shut with a click

_**Ok, not much plot, just a setup for where this is going to go**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Kylara-Jade**_

_**P.S. Chapters will get longer.**_


	2. Rememberance and Secrets

_**I know this is a very very very late update!**_

_**Please forgive, and enjoy.**_

Dr Jack Hodgins paced his study. Back and forth, wearing down the expensive carpet on the floor. he stopped and picked up a picture from his desk. Eyes brimming with foreign, unshed tears, he stroked the image of the woman that hugged him in the photo. Her eyes were sparkling, her laughter still filtering through his mind.

Laughter that stopped when she married that good for nothing rich playboy of an English-man.

Laughter that was now stopped forever.

With an anguished yell, Hodgins threw the picture at the wall, the glass shattering and the frame cracking. For the second time that day, Jack Hodgins sunk to the ground in despair.

"No..." he sobbed to the silent air around him "No. Not now. Not after losing Angela, as well as Zach. Not Emmy too."

_For those interested enough to do research on the family tree of the heir to the Cantilever Group, would notice that Jack Hodgins had a twin. A twin girl called Emilia Hodgins. And she, as of 27 hours ago, was dead. Killed in a plane crash with her husband on a remote island in the Caribbean._

That night, Jack Hodgins didn't sleep.

The next morning a tearstained and rumpled Jack Hodgins picked up the phone.

"First flight to London."

His tone was devoid of emotion

"First class."

He paused, waiting.

"4 hours time? Thank you."

The phone call was ended and another started.

"Hello? Scotland Yard? I'd like to enquire about the whereabouts of Kalipso Cavendish."

A voice sounded at the end of the line.

"What? Nothing?"

More feedback

"She's been missing since when?"

A short reply

"I was not aware that Scotland Yard was compromised of a bunch of bumbling idiots. Thank you for your time...I will deal with the situation as I see fit." his tone dripped sarcasm.

He slammed down the phone in irritation, running a hand through his mop of curly hair. He retrieved the photo from its place in the shards of glass on the floor. Hodgins regarded it with a mixture of sadness and affection.

"God Emmy...why did you never tell me you had a daughter? That I had a niece?"

A tear dropped onto the photo, forming a blot on the bottom right hand corner.

"Did you no longer care about anything but yourself Emmy? Why did you do so little when she went missing a month ago?"

In a resurgence of anger, Jack crumpled the photo in his fist, clenching it until it hurt.

"Goddammit Emmy!"

His phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked, not even bothering to check caller ID

"Hey Hodgins, its Booth." the drawl of the FBI agent rang through the air as Hodgins placed it on speaker phone.

"What can I do for you Booth?" his voice was hoarse, no matter how he tried to hide it.

"Just checking that you were all right. You didn't seem in too great a shape yesterday..." Hodgins suppressed a smile at the awkwardness that Booth's voice emanated.

"Booth. I'm fine. You can tell the rest of the lab that I just need some time away."

Booth sighed, it coming through as a slight rasp from the phone.

"I was just told to ask you if you needed any help with...well anything..." he trailed off, obviously receiving instructions from those around him. If Sweets was involved, he was gonna ring the little boy's neck.

"I'm fine Booth. Tell the others that too."

"Okay, Okay. Just remember we're all here for you bug guy." Booth's tone was supportive as he hung up.

The harsh beeping of the empty line filled the room. For some reason it irritated Hodgins beyond belief.

"Fuck it!" he swore, slamming his fist into the desk "Where's a goddamn rubber band when you need one!"

Back at the lab, Booth shrugged as he hung up the phone. Angela was shaking, and Cam was doing her best to calm her down.

"For him to lose it like that, he's falling apart..." she tried to restrain the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Angela, he'll be ok. Hodgins can bounce back from anything, just wait and see." Cam soothed her.

"Technically speaking, Hodgins cannot 'bounce' as you put it..." Bones was cut off by Booth's reprimanding tone.

"Drop it Bones, just drop it.."

"Drop what?" Brennan was now officially confused. Booth turned to Angela.

"Just give him time... He's lost a lot recently, and I would hazard a guess that he's lost, or is about to lose something else. And he needs to deal with that on his own."

"You can't know that.." started Bones

"My gut, Bones, my gut. I know I'm right on this. We respect his wishes, and give him space."

"But..." Started Brennan

"But nothing."

"Booth is definitely right on this. An individual who has experience what Dr Hodgins has in recent months, will have a tendency to break down if he is yet again faced with..."

"SWEETS!" Booth glared at him "We let Hodgins do things his own way, as friends. Not as colleagues, and certainly not as his psychologist. Got it, kid?"

"Yes Agent Booth." Sweets said meekly, as the team dispersed, each to their own

_**Again, I'm not too sure about my characterisation. Any suggestions are welcome, so please, I'm going to ask you to do what every author does….**_

_**READ AND REVIEW**_

_**I know you know where the button is, so please put it to good use**_

_**Kylara-Jade**_

_**xxx**_


End file.
